Girls Night Out
by Koren Flashblade
Summary: Title says it all!


This is something I thought would work as a starter to continuing the story about what happened to Shela after she moved in with TMNT. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT.

…..

"Hey have you guys seen my brown jacket any were?" Shela asked Donny and Mikey, who were watching TV, as she pulled her hair back in a pony tail.

"Ya I think it was hanging in the Landry room." Don said looking at her over his shoulder.

"Thanks Don." Shela said as she went to get it. "Oh and if April and Angle show up tell them I'll be ready in a minuet." with that she disappeared in the Landry room.

"What she talking about?" Raph said as he and Leo walked out of the Dojo, rubbing a towel on his bald head.

"Well I believe that her, April and Angle are going to have a girl's night out, but don't ask me how they got Shela to agree to it." Leo commented as he cleaned his sword.

"Shela agreed on two conditions, no chick flicks or spa day." April said as she and Angle walked in, looking rather pleased with them self's about something. It was then that Shela walked in, saw their grins and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh no what are you two planning?" she asked a little worried.

Both girls walked over to her, they each grabbed an arm and steered her towards the door. Their grins never leaving their faces.

"Oh you'll see and I believe your going to like what we have planned for the evening." Angle said.

"Oh I don't like this. I changed my mind I'm going to stay in tonight so let me go. Right now. Noooo" and that was the last thing they heard before the door closed behind them. The boys all laughed.

"Man are those two lucky that she's recovering form an over load, or she would have kicked their butts." Raph said as he remembered what happened the last time he had tried something similar with her and had gotten his but kicked and shocked.

"It's because of that their taking her out. The danger of her accidentally hurting anyone is non existent." Don said.

"Yo dudes, do you realise that with her being out we have been given an extant opportunity." Mikey suddenly said as he turned the TV off, stood on the couch and looked at his brothers.

"And what Mikey is that?" Leo asked.

"We're free to do what ever we wont." he exclaimed with excitement.

…

"Ah, ok. You know back at the lair when you had been acting like that I thought you had planed something absolutely absuded. I wasn't expecting this." Shela said as she looked up at the title of the new Thor movie.

"Ya sorry about that we wonted to throw you off what we had in mind to do tonight. Sorry if we freaked you out." April said as she handed Shela her ticket. They went in and after getting some snacks they grabbed some seats.

They talked as they waited. About how school was going for Angle, how the shop was doing and the resent fights Shela and the guys had been in with the Foot. They had just laughed at a joke when some random guys in the row in front of them interrupted their conversation.

"So how are you ladies doing to night?" one of them asked, he was tall with oily looking blonde hair.

"We're fine, think you." April said.

"We know you are but that doesn't tell us how your doing?" was the response from the man with brown hair and looked like he hadn't showered in weeks as he smiled showing yellow teeth.

All three girls exchanged looks of diastase and Shela was about to tell them to buzz off and turn around

when the lights started to darken and the previews begin. The boys turned around to the front after giving them one last smile which made Angel gage when their heads were turned.

Well they watched, Shela kept a watchful eye on the two men, and thought about what she could do if they tried anything after the film was over.

…..

After the movie was done they were disguising the possibility of going to get some dinner when someone wrapped an arm around Shela's shoulders. Looking at the owner of the arm she saw that it was oily blond from before well his friend stood behind April.

"So how about we drop junior off at home and go have some real fun?" he asked her. She looked at him and suddenly started to laugh.

"Ya hear that girls, these hill billys wont to take us out some were." she said, April and Angle were a little confused at first but they quickly caught on.

"Well we'll have to go and change our attire to cover alls, paled shirts and put pig tails in our hair." April said a smile on her face.

"You'll probably end up around some camp fire in a swap and roast up some frogs legs and alligator. Well sing songs off key." Angel said.

"Hey shut your mouths, and besides if you're going to mock people try the Canadians." dirty brown snapped.

"Ya I hear that pass the border they live in igloos, use dog sleds to travel and that they have pet beavers." Oily said. Both men laughed well Shela scowled at them, Angel and April watched them knowing what could be coming next.

"None of that is true and you know how I know that, I was born and raised in Canada." Shela said as she grabbed oil's wrested and before he could react she had him flat on his back, with the wind knocked out of his lungs.

She stared down at him a moment before looking at dirty brown, as he tried to sneak up beheaded her. "You sure you won't to try it?" she asked him.

He studied her blank face for a moment then backed off.

"Smart move, have a good evening." Shela said as the 3 of them walked away.

They didn't say anything as they made their way to a quaint little Italia restaurant and it was clear that things were not going as ether girl anticipated for Shela's first outing.

When they were finally seated Shela broke the silence. "Sorry about how I handled that back there, it could have gone better."

"No its ok. They had it coming, and you didn't even really hurt him." Angel said trying to cheer her up.

"Ya all you did was hopefully teach those men that they should think twice about who they hit on and how they go about doing it." April said as they all smiled.

"Hey I was wondering something Shela, what part of Canada are you from?" Angel asked.

Shela's face fell alittle as she looked out the window, they weren't sure if she would answer nor did they expect her to but she suppressed them both.

"We lived in a little town call Vernon in British Columbia. Its peaceful and there's lots of mountains beautiful plant life, lost of space oh and the smell. "Shela smiled as she sighed remembering, then her face fell again. "Unlike this place, were its crowded, people live on top of each other, the rush and the smog. It sometimes makes me won't to gage. But then I remember that my life belongs here now with Raph his father and brothers and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world."

"You and Raph seam to be getting close." Angel said.

Shela looked at her a bit shocked. "What are you implying?" she asked.

"Nothing, if you don't already see it." Angel said as Shela finally clued into what she was saying.

"Our relationship is nothing like that, we're just friends." she said as she scowled at her young friend.

"Sure you are." Angel said well she and April both smiled.

…

Later when they returned to the liar with treats for the guys they found 4 unconscious turtles lying on the floor and furniture in front of the TV. There was empty bottles of what appeared to be beer or some sort of alcohol every were around them well the movie Spaceballs was coming to an end.

"What in the world happened here?" April asked.

"My sons decided to fallow your examples and have a bit of fun but went the wrong way about it." Master Splinter said as he walked out of his room and joined them.

"Master Splinter why didn't you stop them?" Shela asked.

"Some times you must children experience things for then self's, but I do believe that they will not doing that again." he said.

"What makes you say that?" Angel asked.

"Because it is said you only need to experience something once." he said as he smiled before biding the good night.

The 3 of them stood there looking at their friends when an idea came to Shela and she grinned

….

The nest morning Shela woke up to the shouting that seamed to be coming from the living room and all she could do was smile as she got out of bed and opened her door.

The guys were up and moving around and had started to get ready for the day when they saw the girls handy work.

"Shela your going to pay for this.' Raph snapped as he got off the couch but swayed and held his head.

"You should take it easy Raph, I hear hang over's are the worst, besides that eye shadow goes great with your eyes." Shela said as she headed to the kitchen.

Well they had been out the girls used Shela's supply of make up and had used it on them. They had even gone as far as to use different colors on each of them.

"Come on we'd better take this stuff off before mourning exercises." Leo said just then Master Splinter came out.

"Ah good morning my sons and daughter. Meet me in the dojo in 3 minuets." he said.

"But sensei we need to clean up first.' Mikey complained.

"Well you got 3 minutes to do so, but I worn you I only use the water resistant stuff." Shela said as they heard her laugh from her room as she went to get dressed.

…

Well I'm happy I finally got another story about the guys and Shela and I hope that its to everyone's liking. Please read and review.


End file.
